56th Hunger Games Chapter 8
And then We Were Fewer I hear an extremly loud music in my ears. As i wake up i find out that Amber was sleeping, laying her head in my chest... If i breath normally she would not wake up. Suddenly, i know what the music is. It's the Capitol Anthem. I see that the Capitol Shield is right above us. Then i see her. Duana's Image is proyected in the sky, followed by the Tribute from District 4. Then i see Pepper's Image... God i wish she was here... if i would have reacted faster she could have been saved. It's entirely my fault. Then i see Mistral, the Career from District 1 who was the Bonebracker's Meal. Then the Anthem Stops and the night takes over again. I counted Four. Why was that odd? Then it got me! Mento! The Career from 7 who had been dragged into the depths of the Bonebracker's Cave and supposed dead it's still alive. But the bear was deadly as a shark or lion. Where was he now? I'm sure that he's wounded, and he wouldn't last long. So that makes Four Careers alive, not Three. Darn. As i prepare to fall asleep again, i see Cixto raising his head. I pretend i'm asleep so i can watch him. Indeed, he was grabbing his backpack and was climbing down the tree. Then i see him waiting... Standing, but waiting. Then Two other Tributes appear. What the hell? Cixto it's talking to them. Oh my God, he's giving his own backpack to them! What's he's deal? Then, he waves at them and prepares to return to the tree. Then i heard a howl. Wolfs. I knew it. Capitol Citizents love cliches. I see a Pack of Wolves running towards Cixto and the Other Two Tributes. I stand up, waking Amber in the process. I yell. "CIXTO! THERE ARE WOLVES AFTER YOU! HURRY!" His look changed to utterly afraid. I don't know if it was for the wolves, or for the possible way i could find out about his endevours with the other tributes. "Oh God!" Amber Screams. Then all 4 of us are awake. Leo suddenly goes down. He attempts to grab Cixto, but as he began to run with him, Cixto stood still, frozen. Then i had the impulse of jumping off that tree and grabbing him. We lifted him up, and Karen grabbed him from the higher ground and then Amber hugged him. I was preparing to do the jump as well, but then i see Leo running towards both of the Tributes Cixto gave the backpack to and grabbing them. "Leave them Behind!" I screamed. i proceed to grab Leo who wouldn't let go the Female Tribute and with help of Karen, the three of us landed on top of the tree. But the Male Tribute didn't make it on time and he was eaten alive by the wolves. I saw them ripping his own flesh apart as he screamed the hell out of him. The blood was all splattered in the snow and pieces of flesh were to be thrown onto the snowy floor. The screams gradually faded away and the wolves stopped. His corpse was all torned apart. His legs where not in sight (Probably in the wolves tummy) and his face was all deformed and bloody. The cannon Sound was heard.The wolves then watched the tree and surrounded us with hungry and deadly looks. But as long we were in the tree, they could not harm us. "What the hell happened!?" Yelled Karen with a strange look on her face. Leo and Amber looked concerned about the wolves. Leo took a branch of the tree and poked the wolves to go away but one of them bited the branch so Leo had to let the branch go. Cixto was still paralized. "Well i was watching over Cixto and he went down tree with those guys and the last thing i knew, it's that wolves are after us!". "What was Cixto doing with them?" Amber replied "I don't know but he gave his backpack away so- but i was interrupted "Guys stop arguing! We have better problems over here" Yelled Leo pointing to the pack of wolves "How do we get away?" Asked Amber "We should jump from Tree to tree!" Said the Female Tribute Leo saved "Who asked for your opinion... Wait a minute... Who the hell are you?!" Asked Karen to the tribute. "I'm Va- but she was interrupted by the tree that was kneeling down "What's happening?!" I yelled "We are too heavy for the tree! It's bending into the floor!" Yelled Leo "We'll fall onto the wolves!" Yelled Amber "I told you! Jump from tree to tree!" Replied The Girl Tribute. Then we jumped from tree to tree, carefully to not fall down, because the hungry wolves were chasing after us. I was worried, because we were heading to the end of the forest, and the trees were ending. Then i saw something above one tree. It was Amber's old backpack! We forgot it there after Duana's death! Then i remembered... The cliff! "Guys! Stop! The forest ends there! Let's go this way!" As we were heading to the cliff i saw the tallest tree there was. Although it was very thin, it could reach the other side of the cliff. With Leo's help we cut down the tree and fell in the cliff edge and reached the other side. "We can cross over there! The Wolves shall not pass!" I cried "Someone need to cover us! As we need to go down to reach the fallen tree!" Leo replied. The Girl Tribute slowly started going back into the forest, but Karen grabbed her and threatened her with a knife. "Where are you going pretty girl?!" Karen said "You are going to cover us!" "No way stupid Bitch!" She replies to Karen. But she pointed her knife to the Girl Tribute. "Down! Now!" Demanded Karen as she pushed the Girl off the tree. She landed in the snowy floor. She grabbed a branch. I could see she was crying. The wolves were showing her teeth at her. I helped Amber to go down the tree. Then looked at me terrified "I can't do this!" She said looking at the tree suspended in the cliff. We were all afraid because if we did any false step we would fall to our death just like Duana did. "Yes you can! Nothing's going to happen to you, you hear me?" I said to Amber trying to sound as confident as i could. She started walking through the fallen tree carefully not to trip and fell. There was a little of snow in the tree, and Amber almost fell because of the sliding effect, but she reached the other side of the cliff safe! Great, now i helped Leo pass through it as i watched carefully the Girl Tribute with now two big branches, keeping the wolves away from the tree. Leo passed quickly and it was Karen's turn. She had more complications walking through but he got to the other side luckily. Then i Let Cixto pass but i forgot he was in shock. "Cixto can you hear me? We are now going to pass through a fallen tree to go to the other side, let's be careful not to fall!" I said to him but i don't know if he understood that. I grabbed him tight and we both made our first step into the tree as the Girl Tribute was loosing ground to the wolves, not being so scared by her. "HURRY!" She yelled at me. But having to go with a child in shock was a bit of a burden. God it was difficult! I see down just to see the pond of blood from Duana, but she wasn't there anymore, because dead tributes are picked up by a Hovercraft. Good God it is high. I began to walk half the tree when Cixto snapped out of the shock "Huh? WHOA! WHERE AM I!?" Cixto yelled. He doesn't remember a thing since night. It must be preety terrifying to suddenly appear in the middle of a cliff suspended by a tree. He was moving rough! I was concerned that we would fell by his movements "STOP MOVING!" I yelled at him "OR WE BOTH FALL DOWN!" But he was too scared. His movements made the tree move. I lost balance but when i was falling down i managed to huge the tree with my hands and legs! Few that was close! Then i see him. Cixto. Hanging from his hands almost falling. "I can't hold on!" Cried Cixto. He fell. My heart stopped. It can't be. Not again! I cannot let him die! But my impulses were stopped as i saw what was happening. His backpack got stuck and that softened the fall, but he broke both his legs. I saw the bones that were out of his knees. And above all circunstances he survived a 20 foot fall. Amber and the guys helped me recover and i reached the other side. God i never felt so relieved in my life. Now we need to figure it out the way down to help Cixto, but then i heard a Breaking Noise. It was the tree. The next minute was horrible. The tree broke and fell into the cliff, crushing Cixto who was at the bottom. Cannon Sound echoed through the cliff WHY?! Why him! He was just a boy! First Pepper... Then him! GOD I CANNOT TAKE THIS. But then i see something worse. The Girl Tribute's face. She just realized that the tree broke down and there was no bridge to pass, leaving her alone at the other side of the cliff with the wolves She dropped the two branches accepting her death. Then the wolves started eaten her alive. Cannon Again. It was all too much for me, i feel dizzy, like underwater. I knew what was happening to me. I'm fainting Then i partially regaing some conciousness. I feel like i'm been carried away. I see Amber's face. She's talking to me... She's saying my name. Then i feel pain, i was slapped by her. Then i start to regain conciousness all together. "Is he awake?" I heard Leo saying "Yeah i'm alright" i replied. Amber hugged me and Leo helped me stand up. "Where are we?" I asked. It seemed like another Cave. But with more light and it was more opened. I felt warm for once in a while "A cave far away from the cliff" said Amber. The cliff... I remember. Cixto and that girl had died... Damn this Hunger Games. I see Leo and Amber but i dont see Karen. "Where's Karen?" I asked with curiosity "She went out to find more food" Said Leo "we are starving" "Guys..." Said a voice at the beggining of the cave. It was a voice with fear. I see who was that. It was Karen. But she was with someone else "WHERE'S CASTRESS!" The person yelled It was Pollux. She was threatening us by having Karen at his will. Pollux had a dagger ready to slit Karen's throat... (To Be Continued)